


A Beginning with an Unexpected Ending

by Hopeless1_Romantic



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apocalypse, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Queen!Dipper, Queen!Marco, Queen!Wirt, Romance, Tom is a little more darker, World Domination, possessive demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless1_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeless1_Romantic
Summary: Dipper, Wirt, and Marco thought that they could start a normal life once everything was over. Then suddenly everything took a turn for the worst or so they thought.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, The Beast/Wirt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	A Beginning with an Unexpected Ending

Jdhcnrucbeudneuxneydnejd


End file.
